In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a plug lock and more particularly, a flush mounted plug lock or panel lock which may be snapped into a recess of a panel door and which includes a projecting bolt cooperative with a strike to retain the door in a closed and locked position.
Various prior art patents disclose panel locks which are used to close and lock panels such as cabinet panels, locker door panels and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,919 for a Flush Mounted Panel Lock Construction discloses such a mechanism. Other patents disclosing such mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,953 for a Slam Latch With Opposing Slides and U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,968 for a Flush Mount Lock Assembly. Typically, such locks include a pivotal push plate which is mounted for rotation about a pin or axis in the lock housing. A rotatable key actuated plug assembly actuates a lock plate provided for engagement with the push plate to lock or release the push plate. When the push plate is released pivoting action of the push plate effects release of a bolt. When the plug assembly is in the locked position, the push plate may not be pivoted and, thus, the bolt may not be disengaged from a strike.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a panel lock which includes a housing with a cavity having a push plate pivotally mounted therein for engagement with a slidable bolt upon pivotal movement of the push plate. A rotatable plug assembly in the housing includes a plug head with a partially circumferential flange that may be aligned over ribs in the push plate to thereby engage and hold the push plate in the housing and preclude pivotal movement of the push plate. The plug head may be rotated to a position where the flange is removed from engaging the push plate ribs so that the push plate may be pivoted about its mounting axis to release the bolt from a strike.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved panel lock construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a panel lock construction having a minimum number of parts wherein a pivotal push plate may be engaged and locked by a rotatable key actuated plug lock assembly mounted in the housing for the lock.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, yet rugged and durable, panel lock. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.